The present invention relates to automotive bumpers and, more particularly, to bumper fascia molding with a decorative trim strip.
In the past, decorative trim strips have decorated bumper fascia molding. The trim strips are retained on the molding by various methods. One way to secure the trim strip to the molding which is bonded to the bumper fascia molding. Additionally, the trim strips may be friction or interference fit into grooves or slots in the bumper fascia moldings to retain the trim strips.
While these methods of attaching the trim strip to the bumper fascia molding have been satisfactory, they have several disadvantages. While the adhesive tape normally retains the trim strip to the bumper fascia molding, the adhesive may weaken and the trim strip may voluntarily loosen or fall off the bumper fascia molding. Likewise, the adhesive tape is expensive and is labor intensive to apply to the bumper fascia molding. The positioning of a trim strip onto the bumper fascia molding with an interference fit connection has a tendency to stretch the trim strip during assembly. The stretching leads to an unacceptable aesthetic appearance. Also, when a bright surface decorative trim strip is used, "read through" may occur at the attachment points. This read through also leads to an unacceptable aesthetic appearance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a trim strip which provides a pleasing aesthetic appearance in a bumper fascia molding which overcomes the disadvantages of the relevant art. The present invention provides the art with a trim strip which is readily securable to a bumper fascia molding. The trim strip provides a drop in type of molding which substantially eliminates read through problems at the localized attachment points. Also, the present invention provides an easy assembly method which requires a minimal amount of assembly time. The present invention provides for better trim strip molding length control since there is no variable stretching during assembly. Further, molding for the life of the vehicle.
From the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and subjoined claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.